


Devil Town - Naegami

by cypuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypuff/pseuds/cypuff
Summary: This work is a Naegami fanfic, which will maybe have other ships in the background!It is set in a non-despair au where the Togami family are nothing special, and Makoto and Byakuya have known each other since they were kids.TW for- parental ab/se, alc/h/lism, underage drinking(I'll add more as needed and tag them in each chapter)Happy reading!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Devil Town - Naegami

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 TWs
> 
> implied parental ab/se  
> parental alc/h/lism  
> implied underage drinking

Byakuya was lonely.  
That was a fact by now. Because of everything that had been going on recently surrounding his family, he hadn't been able to spend any time with Makoto at all. He missed him beyond all belief- that boy had been his only friend for years now.  
  
He knew other people, that was completely true, but he would never be friends with people like his classmates. People who were so loud, and uncouth, and- no. He had to unlearn that way of thinking. The thought that he was better than those around him was one that had been fuelled by his initial desire to drive people away when he was young, until he began to genuinely believe it.  
  
He remembered when he had first met Makoto, that day when they were young. Of course he remembered, how could the guy forget? That boy with the cute little turtleneck and overalls had become his closest companion over the years. His only companion...  
  
But now wasn't the time for thoughts like that.  
  
Between checking on all of his younger siblings, who now all lived separately, and visiting his older sister in hospital, he was exhausted. Yet even though every inch of his brain was begging him to sleep, he couldn't quite yet. He needed to text Makoto for a while before he could ever fall asleep... listening to his voice messages was the modt soothing thing in the world for him.  
But he was no closer than a friend. This was how best friends felt, right?  
  
Thoughts of what his friend was doing right now began to cross Byakuya's mind as he got into the shower. Was he having dinner with his family? Or maybe he was playing with Syd. Syd, the little kitten they'd taken in off the street, was also very fond of Makoto. Although Byakuya was initially the one who had wanted them to keep her, Makoto's house was where she stayed. That was best in the end, it was safer for her there; somewhere she'd be loved.  
  
Loved... that concept was something he didn't really understand anymore. He knew he loved his siblings; as far as he understood, love was the deepest form of caring for someone. He understood platonic love, after all, he had his siblings. He wished he had a little more than them, but he'd gotten used to the fact neither parent loved him like they should. His mother, well, couldn't anymore. He liked to believe she was watching him, but that would require an afterlife, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. His father... wasn't somebody who cared anymore. That was the cold truth, and Byakuya accepted that now, even if he had refused to before. That was thanks to Makoto too.  
  
Once again, with water trickling dowm his back, he thought of Makoto. Did he love Makoto? It was a question that he had always denied thinking before now, but his curiosity had to eventually get the better of him. He cared about Makoto, of course he did. Why wouldn't he care about someone who had done so much for him? He cared so much- so in a way he supposed that he did love him, in a way. That way being platonic.  
  
But romance? That wasn't something the teen could even begin to try comprehend. How did romantic love feel? How did crushes feel? Why would you even accept those feelings if most of the time they ended in heartbreak and sadness?  
Why did those feelings exist at all?  
Did he even have them..? He couldn't see himself spending his life with someone- no, that was a bit of a lie.  
  
He wanted to have Makoto with him for the rest of his life.  
  
That thought was enough for the night. He didn't want to think any deeper into it, that's what he told himself as he scrubbed himself down. Makoto was his best friend, a companion, nothing more or less. Overthinking would mess that up.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, he let put a soft sigh. Glancing at his phone to check the time, he realised something- his phone was playing music. He hadn't even realised until now, being too caught up in his own thoughts.  
  
He couldn't see the song name, but immediately he knew who it was by. This was Makoto's music taste, that one artist he listened to on repeat for hours. Byakuya couldn't put his finger on the name of the artist, but the lyrics seemed to catch his attention.  
  
'I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times, hold my hand tight. We'll make it another night.'  
  
How in the world were him and Makoto always on similar wavelengths? On that note, how had Makoto even connected from his house? The curiosity pushed him to rinse himself off faster, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel to wrap around himself.  
  
Byakuya dried his hands and then immediately grabbed his phone, noticing he had already missed a few texts from Makoto.  
' _Hey'_  
 _'Byakuyaaaa'_  
  
For a moment he thought about how he should reply.  
 _'I was in the shower. How did you connect?'_  
Tapping send, he put his phone down for less than a second before he heard it buzz with a reply. How did he even type that fast...?  
  
Nevertheless, he took his time drying off and putting on clean pyjamas as well as his glasses before he picked up his phone, went into his mess of a bedroom, and laid down. God, today had been a hot mess... oh, right, Makoto had texted him.  
  
' _Oh, I'm outside ^^'_  
' _you're what?'_  
  
Of course, Byakuya didn't really believe him. He had to be bluffing, right? Makoto was smart, he wouldn't be the type of person to risk coming here in the middle of the night when he knew what Byakuya's father was like, and that Byakuya's father hated him.  
But no, Makoto definitely was not, apparently. Byakuya drew open the curtains, and standing right outside in the glare of a streetlamp was Makoto. He seemed bundled up warm, with a matching hat and scarf; and all Byakuya could think of was how it suited him.  
  
 _'See me?'_  
 _'Of course I see you, look at my window, dork._ '  
  
A moment after he had hit send, Byakuya looked back at Makoto, to see him looking back at him. The goofy smile he gave him made him smile a little in return as he opened his window, poking his head out. The sudden chill that hit him shook him a little, but he was over the initial shock in a moment, calling down.  
  
"Hey, the door's open. He's asleep." Whisper-yelling was the best he could think of, and the little nod Makoto did before opening his front door, although he would have refused to admit it, was quite cute. Especially with the little bobble on his hat.  
  
Byakuya leaned back inside, pulling the window shut as quietly as he could to not wake the devil he happened to live with. He was so impatient; even waiting for Makoto to come up to his room was too long of a wait. So, gently picking his way between empty bottles and cans, he stood out in the hallway to greet him.  
  
The little bobble of the hat peeked out over the stairs first, which was, once again, adorable. Then his hair, his fluffy hair that Byakuya had dried so many times after his friend had left it too damp after a shower.  
 _"You're going to catch a cold!"_  
 _"It's fine, really!"_  
  
Eyes that he'd looked into so many times appeared next, followed by his nose, then the mouth which had never caught Byakuya's attention, but did for some reason now.  
"Makoto! Why did you even come here?"  
  
"I wanted to hang out, silly!" The innocent, playful tone he heard as Makoto spoke brought a sense of pure joy to him as he watched a pair of socked feet navigate the creaky floorboards over to him. The small things meant the world to him- the way Makoto giggled slightly at the end of his sentences, how he always brought his shoes up to Byakuya's room after taking them off st the door so they wouldn't get spotted, just the little things.  
  
"Sh-"

Seeing Makoto trip, he immediately lunged to catch him, luckily not making too much noise. Blood rushed up to Makoto's cheeks, followed by an awkward laugh. No. Had he messed up? Did Makoto not like him anymore? Had he hurt him?  
  
"Than- thank you." Makoto held on a little longer than needed before letting go... why? Not like Byakuya minded of course, but he was a little curious. More than a little...  
"No problem. Come on, let's go into my room before he wakes up."  
  
He could feel Makoto nod even though he was in front of him, clearing the empty bottles out of the way so that he could get to the bed a lot more easily.  
  
"Byakuya, you know I worry about-"  
"I know, I know... I just can't help it." A lot more of his desperation seeped into his tone than he intended, but he genuinely couldn't tell if Makoto had noticed and chosen to ignore it, or not noticed at all. Either way worked, he supposed...  
  
"Okay! Anyway, I came over because I wanted to hang out. We haven't spoken much lately, and I wanted to check on you."  
"I appreciate that, I really do, but why this late?"  
"I figured you would be awake. And... I kinda really missed you today, but I had to wait til Komaru slept for me to come." Makoto's tone got a lot quieter towards the end of his sentence. It made Byakuya happy to know he had been on Makoto's mind, it made him really happy, but he couldn't help but get a little worried.  
  
"Ah, I see." Byakuya nodded, shutting the door and sitting up on the bed beside Makoto. "You missed me?"  
  
"Of course! You're the person I'm really close to, I miss you all the time. I heard that song I played while you were in the shower earlier, and it made me think of you..."  
"Oh, can we listen to music together? We haven't done that in ages!" Partially an excuse to relisten so he understood Makoto's point, partially just a reason to be close, what more could Byakuya ever want?  
  
"Mhm!" Makoto unzipped his pocket, pulling out his earphones. "I kinda hoped you'd ask, so I came prepared." He admitted, seeming a little shy to say so. Why was that?  
  
"We really are on the same wavelength, huh?" Byakuya chuckled quietly, feeling genuinely quite happy as he took one of the earphones from Makoto. Of course, they had to lay quite close to listen together, but neither of them really minded. It only took a few songs for Byakuya to completely slip away into being asleep. Even before he had showered, he was just a few pushes away from just laying down and sleeping. Makoto at that point had been the only thing keeping him awake.  
  
And now, since he was with him, there was nothing to stop him from freely sleeping.


End file.
